Code Realize: Silver Summer
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady 2: A short story from Van's POV where he has to search for a suitable birthday gift for the most important person in his life. The only problem - Sierra didn't tell him until the last minute and the hunter is rushing to find something before time runs out!


Summer Gifts

Here is a quick 1 shot for Sierra's birthday. Hope you enjoy it!

If this is your first time hearing that name, I strongly advise following the whole story "Silver Lady" to get a better idea of what is going on!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize - or its characters - those belong to her publishers. However - my OC's do belong to me!  
Happy Birthday Sierra - originally published on July 11th!

* * *

The renowned vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing walked along the long line of prodigious London shops alone, as the gas lamps started to spring to life around him. The light reflected and glittered from within the shop windows, but nothing caught the hunter's eye as suitable for his current purpose. Van shot a quick look at the sky, he was running out of time.

He scowled at the lackluster shop displays feeling increasingly irritated.

Truth be told it wasn't poor planning, or even a lack of, that was causing him to be out roaming the streets at such a late hour, rather it was complete lack of knowledge all together. The hunter was deeply irate for not being informed sooner. Van continued walking along the shops, his expression becoming steadily more irritated with each each shop he passed. As he walked the hunter reflected on how this mad scramble had been revealed to him with a snort.

* * *

Sierra had been waiting at to greet him at the doorway the same as usual, with no sign at all that anything was amiss.

The angel's infectious cheerful smile and warm welcome was something that the hunter had come to look forward to every day. Van had been gone for most of the day, away on business, and it was shortly after they sat down to dinner with everyone that Lupin, of all people, had the nerve to ask Sierra plans were for tomorrow. Van looked up intently from cutting into his dinner, with a lingering unsettled feeling, as Lupin asked _his_ girlfriend about her plans for the following day. The hunter scowled down at his dinner knowing he had to work, and the idea that she was planning something without him caught his interest immediately.

The woman next to him blinked at the master thief twice, looking utterly confused by the question. "I had plans to weed the gardens? Why, is there something I should be doing?"

Lupin sighed exasperatedly as Cardia spoke up. "We noticed on your cards that your birthday is tomorrow."

Van took a bite of his steak and continued to chew as he took in this new bit of information.

Sierra put down her cutlery and thought about it for a moment. "I suppose it is. Perhaps I'll bake something…"

Impey slapped the table and promptly started wailing.

The sudden sound derailed the angel's train of thought.

"You'll do no such thing! I totally am going prepare a feast fit for a queen!" The self proclaimed chef shot an apprehensive look at Van who shrugged, trying not to let his emotions show.

"I still have an obligation to the summit."

Sierra smiled serenely to him. "I knew you were busy with work, so I didn't say anything. Really, I don't think it's that important anyway."

Saint chuckled as the rest of the table immediately turned into an uproar of protest. "You do us a disservice, my dear. We do enjoy a reason to throw a party. Besides, consider it an opportunity to spoil you."

The angel immediately started to apologize to everyone as Saint admonished her. "I am sorry for not telling anyone sooner…I really didn't think you all would care so much."

Van finished chewing and immediately switched his plans for the evening. The hunter resolved to set out on his mission as soon as he finished dinner.

* * *

Which is how he had ended up in his current predicament.

Many of the shops were starting to close, and he still hadn't found anything that the hunter found remotely suitable for his angel. There were the normal things, picking up flowers could happen after work, but for whatever reason he was scurrying to find something more definite. Van had faint concept of what he was looking for, but he was feeling cheated.

Normally, the hunter would have been able to take additional time to do a more thorough reconnaissance.

Van can to a sudden stop outside a small shop, something having finally caught his eye. It was a jewelry shop. The display was rather unusual. The designs on the pieces were ordinate, and overly elegant for London proper but the hunter spotted immediately what he was searching for. The hunter's blue-violet eyes looked up to investigate the shop further, and he realized with a deepening scowl that the shop lights were out. It was closed for the evening. Van did frantic calculations and noted he would have to try to find a chance to pick it up tomorrow before work.

The hunter sighed grudgingly and noted the price, the shop location, and opening time so he could locate it during the rush to work.

* * *

Sierra was once more waiting up for him when he returned back to the mansion.

"Welcome home, Van!" She greeted him with another heavenly smile, and she was now absolutely covered in charcoal.

"Did you finish your business in town?" Her soft skirts rustled as she lead him back into the drawing room she had converted to a studio. Van couldn't resist the angel's charming smile and sweet voice and the hunter quickly closed the distance between them with a smile tugging on his own lips.

The hunter pulled his women into his arms tenderly.

The angel seemed a bit surprised by his sudden embrace but she willingly accepted it, only seeking to further it as she twined her arms around him. Quickly she gave him a fleeting kiss, the brief contact made her slightly dizzy with pleasure. The hunter growled at her teasing contact and set about recapturing her lips with his.

The kiss lasted longer then either of them expected, but neither of them were going to complain.

The angel seemingly adored every minute of Van's attention. She held back a little, probably because she really didn't particularly to cover him in soot, but he wasn't willing to leave her alone until he was satisfied. The hunter left the angel little room for choice as he kissed her even more passionately. Van felt Sierra dig her hands into his golden locks and kissed him back, responding to his passion in kind as the embrace became more sensual.

Van grinned into the kiss as he slipped his tongue over her lower lip. He was only sort of satisfied when she moaned into him and pressed up closer to him. The hunter leaned the angel over as her lips parted for him.

He didn't waste the opportunity.

When Van finally came up for air, his internal hunger was only growing as his women swooned in his arms, drunk on his passionate embrace. The hunter was thrilled to see his passion reflecting in the angel's hazy silver-blue eyes and he grinned despite himself. "You look stunning my dear. I am happy to be home."

Sierra still hadn't untangled her fingers from his hair and her half-lidded eyes radiated a desire that the hunter found difficult to resist. He chuckled as he kissed her softly once more. "If you keep staring at me like that I won't be able to help myself."

The angel slowly took her hands away from his hair looking slightly upset. "I have missed you."

Van just shook his head in amazement and tried to change the subject. "What have you been working on in my short absence to get this dirty?"

Her mostly blue-ish eyes flicked back to the art easel on the other side of the room and then back to him. "Nothing of importance."

Van followed her over to the canvas to see a very good rendition of the entire group dancing out in the courtyard in the morning sun.

"You're still caught up on this?" Van questioned her as she turned pink with embarrassment and couldn't meet his gaze.

The hunter had only been courting her officially for the better part of a month, since things had settled down, but she was still drawing special events that stood out to her from before that time. The black smudges on her pale skin reminded Van too much of the bruises he had first seen on her and he looked away from her distressed.

"Do you not like it?" She had turned her attention back to the canvas and was studying the piece intently. "I was thinking about starting to make pieces to sell, but I wanted a bit more practice. I'm not sure though, Saint says he would probably purchase everything so I don't know if they are worth even attempting to sell."

Van slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close to nibble on her neck. The fragrant smell of flowers, mint, and cherries always surrounded her these days, and it was intoxicating.

"I think it's beautiful dearest…" Van stopped kissing her neck momentarily, just to tell her what he thought and then continued to grace her with his attention.

"Van…"

He never got tired to hearing her call his name.

"I…"

The sound of footsteps in the hallway outside made Van break way from his current activities and Sierra moved away from him. Van gaze shot to the doorway irately to see Saint entering the room.

"Ah, Van Helsing, you have returned from your mission." His sly eyes shot a look to Sierra who was glaring at him, beat red and more then slightly flustered.

Saint's mouth twist up in a smirk, knowing he had been interrupting something.

"I was wondering if I could borrow him for a short period, my dear?"

Van assessed Sierra's unsatisfied expression with a smug grin as she reluctantly nodded. Saint motioned him into the dining room as Sierra sat back down to work on her canvas.

* * *

The next morning saw the normally comatose hunter up and ready hours before he was even required to be up. Van scratched a quick note in the foyer promising his return after work and for the angel not to worry about him before headed out to the shop he had discovered the prior evening.

The shop was just opening as he rounded the corner. The hunter quickly entered the store to purchase the object that had caught his attention the night before.

"Ah, a fitting gift for a young lady." The old shopkeeper wrapped the gift up with a smile. "You have very refined taste, Sir."

Van pushed over the money for payment as the man handed him a small box decorated with a small blue ribbon.

"Thank you for the purchase. Please come again."

The hunter slipped the brightly colored box into his pocket and headed off to work.

* * *

"You seem really out of it Van Helsing, if I didn't know any better I would say you are distracted." Delly looked up at the bodyguard as the summit released for the day.

It was early afternoon and Van was forcing himself to watch over the guests as they came and went. Delly poked Van, as the hunter stood next to him completely unresponsive to the vampire's calls.

"Van Helsing?"

Van looked down at the vampire king as he felt a none-to-subtle prod to his arm. "Hmmm, did you say something?"

Delly shook his head amazed at how out of it the bodyguard appeared to be. "We are leaving for the day. There is a tea party that one of the guests is hosting for a small majority of us, but the summit has been excused for the day."

Van nodded his understanding. "I shall accompany you then."

Delly shook his head and only grinned at the hunter. "You're so out of it. We were thinking it would be a good idea for you to have the rest of the day off."

Van scowled at him, upset that the king was thinking he wasn't properly doing his job.

"Don't give me that look, Van Helsing. You can view it as a gift from me to Sierra for her birthday."

Van narrowed his eyes at the young king, wondering just how the vampire had managed to find that information out. "How do you know about that?"

Delly's grin just grew wider as he teased the hunter. "That is for me to know and for you to not."

Van glanced at the crowd and then at the young king of vampires, torn between his obligations. "I really should stay…"

The king narrowed his eyes at Van's weak protest. "That's an order Van Helsing and I won't entertain any other ideas."

Van crossed his arms and waited for the crowd to dissipate, not willing to argue any further.

* * *

Back at the mansion, things were slow. Sierra had decided to wait on weeding the garden and the large red head had already chased her out of the kitchen citing that he was thrilled to be able to prepare for her birthday party fest and that he didn't need her help for the day, which left the angel with little to do. Fran, Saint, Lupin and Cardia had all left the mansion to tend to their own duties for the day prior to attending the dinner party scheduled for later that night. The angel had vehemently insisted on waiting until the time that Van typically returned home, which was often quite late.

Sierra looked at the paintings and drawings covering her studio room feeling rather lonely and upset. The cheerful corgi of the house, whined at her feet and the angel just decided to put on a nice dress and go enjoy the summer weather outside.

The day was warm and sunny, so staying indoors was not advisable anyway.

The woman stood in front of her closet and looked over her ever growing selection of clothes. Her silver hair shimmered in the sunlight as she selected a light, pale blue dress and a white corset. The angel slid out her current clothes and stopped to admire her angel's mark in the mirror. The solid blue mark graced her pale skin an a mesmerizing pattern. Sierra grinned to herself in the mirror as she stepped into the dress and started lacing the white corset up.

Not long after, the angel had a blanket spread out under a tree. Her boots, stockings, and several books were lay abandon on the blanket, guarded by Sisi, as she danced under the shade of the large willow tree singing in turn with her violin, in a world all to her own.

* * *

Van approached the gates of the mansion to hear the soft music of a familiar violin. The hunter's neutral expression faded to a small smile as he listened to the cheerful tune. The hunter promptly made his way behind the house, towards the sound of the soft music. His sensitive ears picked up on the sweet sounds of a woman's voice raising and falling to the beat of the music and the hunter rounded the corner of the garden to catch a glimpse of the angel responsible for the music that was hovering in the warm summer air.

The hunter's blue-violet eyes fell upon a sight that took his breath away and made his heart sped up in unison. The angel's transparent crystalline wings fluttered in the slight summer breeze as the wind chased the hem of her pale blue dress.

Sierra was dancing under the willow tree completely oblivious to the world around her.

Van really couldn't believe his luck and the hunter stood there momentarily stunned by the sight before him. However, the hunter wasn't willing to squander the day much longer. The anxious hunter set about navigating the garden, closing distance between him and his angel with a fiery determination.

* * *

Sierra's gaze flicked over the dancing flowers as they fluttered alongside her before drifting off in the summer breeze. Her grass stained feet flitted around in tune to the music. Something made her open her eyes as she twirled around, her gentle gaze scanned the garden around her. The angel was content and at peace with the world at that moment as the music swept her along in its tender embrace. Her inquisitive gaze picked up a slight movement on the other end of the garden and she promptly stopped twirling in order to focus in on the dark blue jacket that was heading her way.

Softly, an expression of recognition lit up her face and heart as she discovered her hunter had returned home early from his duties.

hr

Van watched Sierra's face light up as she stopped moving and quickly recognized him. He shook his head with a grin as she promptly dropped the violin and raced toward him yelling his name.

"Vannn!"

The hunter laughed softly as she threw herself at him. He caught her with ease and spun her around.

"You act like you haven't seen me in days." He teased her as she laughed and smiled up at him. Van pressed his lips to hers in greeting. "But I am glad you missed me."

Sierra wrapped her arms around him as he spun her around.

"Your home! Early!" The angel squeaked in happiness as she hugged him. "Your note said to you wouldn't be home until this evening." She stopped and looked at him with a concerned gaze and put her soft hands on either side of his face. "Van, is everything alright? Your not hurt are you? You didn't get fired did you?"

Van shook his head chuckling at the sincerity and worry that was quickly overtaking his lover's expression. "No dearest, I unharmed and I was not fired." He set her feet on the ground and explained how he got the time off. "The king gave me a bit of a reprieve for today. He said to think of it as a gift from him."

The hunter was taken back by the angel's pure enthusiasm to the news. She tackled him to the ground the second her feet touched the down to earth. The couple tumbled into the grass laughing at the angel's over-excited reaction.

Van caught her before she landed and pulled her on top of him as she gushed with happiness. "Really?! I get you all to myself for today?"

Sierra beamed down at him, as Van tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "For the time being, yes. I am all your's today, my love."

Van was caught off guard by the passion in Sierra's kiss, but it wasn't unwelcome. The couple enjoyed several long, languid, kisses under the warm summer sun.

In the end, Van was feeling hot in more than one way. The hunter pushed them both up into sitting position before he got too carried away. He was also interested in seeing how his angel would respond to his gift. "I have a present for you dearest, if you would be willing to accept it."

The angel was sitting in his lap, utterly content with just being with him. Her blue eyes drifted away from watching a nearby butterfly to him in wonder. "Hmm? I thought my gift was you getting the afternoon off to spend with me?"

The hunter scowled darkly at her. "Is that really all you desire?"

While he said this, the hunter was carefully withdrawing the crisply wrapped gift from within his coat pockets. The angel wasn't paying attention to him as the wind picked up. Sierra turned her face into it, and the wind swept her silver locks back over her shoulders as a myriad of flower petals scattered in all directions. The hunter found it difficult to find his voice as the angel turned her blue gaze back to him with a soft smile.

Regardless of the trouble the hunter was having finding words, Van couldn't help but feel his own mouth tug up into a smile as he presented her with his gift.

Sierra glanced down the package in his hand and looked at the box inquisitively, her expression turning into one more of worry and concern.

"Van…" Her voice was low, colored with hints of warning.

The hunter dropped the gift into her lap. "I know you dislike it when I spend money on you, but considering the short notice I received, I didn't have much of a chance to prepare anything else. So this is your punishment for not telling me sooner. "

Sierra picked the box up with slightly shaking hands as the hunter scolded her. "I said I was sorry!"  
She blushed furiously at him. "I really didn't think it was _that_ important...that it would be that important to you..."

Van just shook his head and chided her for not telling him sooner.  
He absently picked a nearby flower and placed it her hair. "You should feel bad about hiding it. I want to be able to celebrate these kind of moments with you, and I enjoy having an acceptable reason to spoil you."

His violet-blue eyes watched as she carefully pulled the blue ribbon off the black box.

"You seem to find many of those occasions. I think you thoroughly enjoy spending money on me." She muttered darkly to him as she examined the box.

Van just hid his unease as he smiled at her. "You would be correct. I do enjoy having the means to spoil you so."

The hunter was beginning to feel a bit desperate to see how she would receive his gift as she cracked open the box. For the first time, a shadow of doubt entered Van's heart and he worried she wouldn't approve of his gift.

Sierra stared down at the contents of the box in awe. Her eyes shifted to Van's, and then, the hunter found that he wasn't able to ask what she thought as she kissed him desperately.

After a short time, and several kisses later, Van was finally able to get the angel to turn her attention back to his gift. "I will take it that you approve?"

He smirked as she took the silver pendent from its confinement and held it up to the sun.

It was a cross.

Very similar to the one he wore, but decorated with flowers and vines. Several blue sapphire chips adorned it, making the sunlight dance a rainbow of blues.

"Van….its beautiful…" She gasp in awe.

The hunter took it from her gently and pined it to her hair ribbon. "It suits you. Happy birthday dear."

Van chuckled as he was forced back into the grass as Sierra kissed him once more.

The hunter gladly succumbed to her advances and the sounds of happy laughing filled the garden for sometime after.

* * *

Author Note:

Cover Art by: bronze11

Hope you enjoyed this soft and lighthearted oneshot! If you enjoyed it please let others know by faving or leaving a comment!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
